


(What's Wrong With Being) Confident

by Melacka



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weirdly Confident Chidi, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Eleanor, shocked by the forceful tone of his voice, dropped her magazine and grabbed his outstretched hand. Chidi ushered her into his study and slammed the door behind them.Or, Eleanor enjoys the sudden return of Weirdly Confident Chidi.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020, The Good Places





	(What's Wrong With Being) Confident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



“Eleanor.”

“What’s up, man?” Eleanor asked, not looking up at Chidi. “You need something?”

“Yes, come with me.”

Eleanor, shocked by the forceful tone of his voice, dropped her magazine and grabbed his outstretched hand. Chidi ushered her into his study and slammed the door behind them.

“Uh—”

“You like weirdly confident me, right?”

Eleanor nodded and watched Chidi sweep everything off his desk with a flourish. She stared at the pile of books and papers on the floor.

“Confident Chidi, huh?”

“Yeah,” Chidi said, lifting her up and pressing her into his desk. “You better get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
